1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a seat track mechanism for allowing a vehicle seat to be forward and rearward moved in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a seat track mechanism for a vehicle seat has a pair of substantially parallel movable rails attached to the vehicle seat in slidable relationship with a pair of substantially parallel stationary rails which are mounted on a floor section of a vehicle. The stationary rails have longitudinally extending openings of predetermined widths through which the movable rails are combined with the stationary rails so as to be slid along the stationary rails. The openings are formed in upper surfaces of the stationary rails so as to extend along longitudinal directions of the stationary rails. Both ends of the stationary rails are open.
In the conventional seat track mechanism, there is a possibility that any foreign material, for example, dirt, dust and/or mud will enter the stationary rails. Also, there is a possibility that a pointed tip end of any longitudinal product such as an umbrella will accidentally go into the stationary rail. When such foreign material and/or the pointed tip end of the longitudinal product goes into the stationary rail, the seat may be unable to be moved along the stationary rails. Particularly, in the case of a power seat track mechanism, the situation may cause the power seat track mechanism to malfunction or become inoperative.
In order to prevent dirt, dust and/or mud from going into the stationary rails, there has been proposed stationary rails that are provided with rubber covers for covering the stationary rails. The rubber covers are provided on upper surfaces of the stationary rails and have lip portions along which movable rails are slid. However, the lip portions will become permanently flexed or deformed with time and will become worn by repeatedly sliding of the seat along the stationary rails a large number of times. As a result, dirt, dust and/or mud may enter the stationary rails. Furthermore, the covers can not prevent pointed tip ends of longitudinal products from accidentally going into the stationary rails.